Fire alarms
by findyourfreedom
Summary: Why do fire alarms ruin the best moments in life?
1. Chapter 1

It had taken Santana the whole walk home from the diner to build up enough courage to ask the beautiful blonde beside her in for a coffee. The instant relief she felt when Dani's face lit up with the smile that turned Santana into a pile of goo gave her enough courage to reach forward and lock their hands together.

Twenty minutes later the two women were snuggled together on Santana's couch replaying the events of their shift and laughing about the useless attempts by guys to hit on them. As time went on the women found them edging closer and closer until their faces were inches apart, it had been three weeks since their little peck outside of Dani's apartment and Santana had wanted nothing more since then to have her lips against Dani's again. As Santana was about to move in for the kill and connect their lips together a shrill noise echoed around the apartment making both women jump apart in shock.

"Who the hell sets the fire alarm off at 7:30am" Santana screamed as she rushed around grabbing hers and Dani's shoes as well as her phone.

Luckily for Santana, Rachael was at home for the weekend so she wouldn't have to deal with the diva complaining the whole day about how someone had ruined her morning routine again. Dani giggled to herself as she was ushered out of the apartment and into the stairwell by a very flustered Santana. As they were walking down towards the bottom floor they spotted a women struggling with three children to get them dressed into something warm while trying to calm the youngest one down. Before Dani had even had a moment to think, Santana had made a dash for the women helping dress two of the children before picking them both up and shouting at the woman and Dani that she would meet them outside. Dani stayed behind to help with the youngest child before they made the final descent down into the cold winter morning.

It took Dani five minutes to find Santana again who was perched behind a fire truck attempting to keep her and the two children she had rescued from the building calm. As soon as Santana's eyes locked with Dani's a huge wave of relief over flowed her body and she was at peace again. Once the two women had made sure the children had found their mother again Dani pulled Santana closer to her to share their body heat.

"My hero" Dani whispered before pulling Santana down for a very heated kiss unlike their first. Both women moaned at the contact that signalled the end of their long drawn out game.

When the need for air was too great Santana pulled away with a whimper and as she looked into Dani's warm brown eyes she knew that she would have waited a thousand years for a kiss like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make this a collection of one shots for Dantana. I'll try to post as often as I can however, when I usually get inspiration is when I'm not able to sleep. **

Santana had never been known for her romantic side however, with Dani something had changed. She found herself planning dates and learning new recipes in the hope to impress her already amazing girlfriend. It was only natural that when Santana had found out that Dani adored receiving hand written love letters she would find herself sitting on her bed, curtains pulled shut with an empty notepad lying in front of her. Santana had never been good with words but she was going to try her damned hardest to express the love she already felt for this beautiful girl.

My Dearest Dani,

When I first laid my eyes on you I felt my heart stop. I had never seen anything as beautiful as you and you were only taking orders! I swear you can make anything look sexy! It was when you met your eyes with mine that I knew I was a goner and to be honest I didn't even mind. It was almost as if I was falling into a pool of melted chocolate and I never wanted to find my way out. That dazzling smile you gave me set every fibre of my being on fire that I have a feeling will never be quenched. My god how could I forget that voice of yours. That voice is what keeps me smiling through the times when I feel like I will never be able to make it in this big city.

Your kisses have almost become like breathing to me. I need them to survive but I know that no matter how many kisses I am able to steal they will never be enough to drown out the thirst I feel when we are not together. Your lips are addictive.

You have stolen my heart and I never want it back. I know that I will be able to leave it in your care and not have to worry about it being broken. You have mended parts of me that I had never known were cracked and lost.

You can surrender your heart to me. I promise I will look after it.

I love you,

Santana.

Santana jumped when she heard the knock on the lofts door and almost fell off her bed in the rush to throw the notebook in her bottom draw under her fashion magazines. She smoothed out her hair as she practically skipped to the door preparing herself for the rush of emotions she felt whenever she set eyes on her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey baby" Dani husked as she stepped into loft before placing a sweet, soft kiss on Santana's lips.

As Santana guided Dani to the living area she looked towards her drawers and sighed knowing that when the time was right she would mail Dani her very honest hand written love letter.

* * *

**Please review I would be grateful! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a follow up of the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was all Santana's fault really, she must have known better than to leave a curious Dani sitting on her bed while she went for a shower. This was the opportunity Dani had been looking for all week ever since their movie night when Santana would almost jump out her skin whenever Dani moved anywhere near the draws in her bedroom. Dani had kept quiet all week hoping that whatever Santana was hiding she would eventually open up to Dani, however, that had not been the case and Dani's curiosity had gotten the better of her.

The first two draws Dani searched through were full of Santana's clothes all neatly folded on top of each other, for someone so messy she definitely knew how to look after her clothes. Dani being disappointed in the lack of finding anything in the first two draws opened the last one with zest hoping to find what was making her girlfriend so jumpy. At first all Dani could see in the draw were vogue and other fashion magazines, probably handed down from Kurt, but, as she was about to close the draw with a disappointed huff she noticed her name written on a notepad and being as curious as she was Dani pulled it out further until she could read what was obviously a love letter addressed to her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she began reading what Santana had written down. No one in her life had ever been this romantic, even her first girlfriend. Tears were filling her eyes as she read how Santana truly feels about her and for once in her life Dani felt beautiful. As her eyes skimmed over the last line in the letter her breath caught in her throat. "I love you". Even though they hadn't said the words to one another Dani knew that she loved Santana more than anyone else and now that she knew Santana felt the same way all of her fears melted away.

Dani heard the shower stop and before she could change her mind she ripped off a piece of paper and began scribbling down her own love note before placing the paper on top of the first magazine and sliding the notepad back where it belonged. She slipped into the living area of the loft to check out what was on TV while her beautiful girlfriend finished getting ready for their date.

* * *

Santana was exhausted. She had practically worked a double that day and the only thing that had gotten her through the day was knowing that she would be able to take her gorgeous girlfriend on a date. She loved spending time with Dani where she could just be herself. Santana stripped off her clothes before putting on an oversized shirt and slipping in to bed. She reached for her third draw to pull out her recent vogue magazine to read before falling asleep, however, instead she found a note covered in her girlfriend's neat handwriting. Santana smiled as she read the note before turning off her light and falling asleep to thoughts of Dani.

"San-

You've had my heart since the first time you smiled in my direction.

I love you

-D"

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for a new chapter then please review :)**

**Again I do not own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is their first date :) enjoy!**

* * *

Santana paced the loft nervously. Tonight was her first date with Dani and so far Dani was fifteen minutes late, Santana had started to worry that maybe the shorter woman had changed her mind. Just as she was about to call Dani a knock on the door brought her to her senses. When she opened the door her eyes almost popped out of her head. In front of her stood Dani in an offset purple dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, Santana had to remind herself how to breathe before she could even process the words to explain how perfect Dani looked. A slow smile spread across Dani's face when she realised she had left the taller women speechless.

"You look beautiful" Dani complimented before kissing Santana on the cheek.

"You…you look…wow" Smooth Santana the taller woman thought to herself.

"Are you ready to go?" Dani questioned and all Santana could do was nod.

As they walked out towards the unknown destination Dani laced her fingers with Santana's and Santana's heart started beating uncontrollably. She was surprised Dani couldn't hear it. They spoke with ease like they had known each other longer than two weeks and before long they were standing in front of 15 story building. Santana let Dani guide her up the stairs excited to see what the blonde women had planned for them. When they reached the top and Santana seen what Dani had done for her she felt like the luckiest woman alive. Fairy lights dangled all around them creating a beautiful glow, in the centre were multiple blankets and pillows with a picnic basket set in the middle.

"I guess you like it." Dani giggled looking at the expression of wonderment on Santana's face.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Santana exclaimed before leaning down and kissing Dani's cheek. "Thank you."

"I thought we would have a picnic seeing as it's such a beautiful night." Dani explained guiding Santana to the middle of the roof. Santana could only nod at her.

They spoke about their families and friends, about their dreams and why they had moved to the big city throughout their meal feeling comfortable with each other enough to speak about anything. Santana had been dying to ask why Dani had brought her up to the roof and the perfect opportunity appeared when Dani started cleaning up the leftover food.

"So, why did you take me here?"

Dani looked a little surprised by the question and silently grabbed Santana's hand to guide her to lean against the pillows with her before pointing at the stars.

"I took you hear to show you the only place you can see the stars in this city. Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're right about that." Santana replied looking at Dani rather than the stars.

Dani turned her head towards Santana and giving a small smile before meeting Santana half way for their first kiss since the day Santana walked Dani home. When the need for air became too great both women reluctantly pulled away but, continued getting lost in each other's eyes completely ignoring the stars.

Best. Date. Ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with uni work and haven't really had any inspiration so if anyone has any ideas please review. This came to me as I am dog sitting this weekend. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Please, please, please can we get this little guy?" Dani pouted towards her girlfriend after spotting a two year old rescue corgi at the kennel.

Santana and Dani had just recently moved out of the loft and into their very on flat as an official couple and ever since Dani had found out they were allowed pets she had set out to find the perfect one, much to the dismay of Santana. It's not that she hated animals it was just that she had never had one growing up and she wasn't so sure she knew how to look after one. It had taken Dani weeks of begging, puppy eyes and pouting to even convince Santana to go looking at pet stores and kennels.

This is where they found themselves on their first Saturday off work together. It wasn't what Santana had planned for the day, she had wanted to cuddle in bed with her girlfriend into the afternoon and then maybe spend the night doing a little more than cuddling, but she knew that she would do anything to make her girlfriend happy.

She had to admit though that the little corgi was almost as cute as her pouting girlfriend and her heart melted a little at the sight.

"Well if you're really sure this one is perfect." All Santana got in reply was a squeal and her girlfriends lips crashed upon her own.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?"

"Yes that's a yes! You are the best person ever." Dani smiled before bring their lips back together.

"Okay lets go and find out how we can adopt him, maybe you should start thinking of names for the little guy."

"Already done, his name is teddy." Dani smiled up towards her beautiful girlfriend.

"I can't believe how much you have this figured out." Santana giggled before dragging Dani over to the reception to find out how they could add to their newly formed family. Santana was glad she had come with Dani even if she wouldn't admit it.

*2 Months Later*

Dani walked into their flat after a long hard day at work ready to crawl into bed with her girlfriend. She knew Santana had struggled to adjust to the addition of teddy but Dani could tell that Santana was really trying. Dani loved their small family and couldn't help but dream about slowly adding to it, hopefully with some little ones of their own.

Dani stumbled into their bedroom after removing her coat and shoes and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. Santana was fast asleep on their double bed and cuddled into her side was teddy. Santana even had her arm rested protectively around their dog. Dani didn't think it was possible but at that moment she loved Santana a little bit more. Dani smiled before moving teddy to the bottom of their bed before taking his place in her girlfriend's arms. She couldn't think of a better way to live.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one has some reference to self harm but is not graphic. I've been debating with myself for a while on whether or not I should post one like this as it is a topic very close to home. I also didn't want to romanticise the idea of self harm as some people do because it is a serious addiction and I advise anyone to seek help if they or someone they know is dealing with this. Thank you. **

Santana had noticed the faint scars on the inside of Dani's wrists bellow her tattoos a couple of weeks after their first kiss. She knew what they meant but didn't want to pressure her new girlfriend into explaining especially when she could sense that Dani wasn't ready to share that part of her yet. That time came however, four months after they had started dating.

It was late one Friday night after a twelve hour long shift at work and both women were lying curled into one another on the couch, both too comfortable to move just yet. Santana had been tracing the outline of Dani's tattoos getting lost in the feeling of her skin on Dani's when she felt her girlfriend sigh.

"It's been a year." Santana instantly knew what Dani was speaking about. She continued to trace her tattoos knowing that Dani needed this comfort if she were going to open her heart up for Santana.

"I started when I was fourteen, that's when the bullying was at its peak. I was so confused about whom I was on the inside and every day at school I was criticised for what I looked like on the outside. It was a release for me the first time and after that it became an addiction I fell back on when the demons resurfaced." Dani sunk further into Santana's embrace enjoying the safety that eloped her whenever she was in the younger women's presence.

"I'm not saying I've recovered right now because I still have those days but I feel like I'm at peace with myself." Dani sighed once she had finished laying her heart on the line for Santana to either accept it or run away from it. Santana smiled knowing how much that confession must have taken out of Dani and lowered her head to drop small kisses on Dani's lips.

"You know that if you relapse I'll always be here to help you recover. Thank you for giving yourself to me so freely." Dani smiled up at her amazing girlfriend relieved that she hadn't ran away from her. Santana leaned down again to press their lips together in a slow and loving kiss before pulling herself and Dani off the couch and towards her bed. She knew that Dani didn't need saving but she sure as hell would be there if Dani ever needed help to be at peace with herself.


End file.
